A Different School Day's Path
by DCWestby
Summary: Makoto gets a second chance at life! Sekai is dragged along with him, however, their rewound fates are different. Rated M for the implied violence in the prologue.
1. Prologue: Choice and Punishment

Don't own. Look to the creators of School Days for ownership. I'm just writing for my own amusement.

So, what if Makoto Itou had a last second thought of reliving his life down a different path? This is intended to put that thought into action.

_**A Different School Day's Path**_

* * *

Makoto Itou woke up. First his sense of touch dictated to his brain that whatever was around him was cold. Second was his hearing, due to the rather loud grunt from nearby. Third, his eyes slowly opened, revealing a world of grey.

Not far away, a grey apparition stood, "Ah, finally," The faceless grey shape spoke. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." He came closer as Makoto slowly sat up.

"Where am I?" Makoto asked as he looked around seeing nothing but shades of grey.

The cloak gestured causing a section of grey to solidify and display color. "You are currently the spirit of Itou Makoto, being held at a choice booth because your last thought unspoken was that you wished to do things different." The cloak sat down on a grey featureless chair as Makoto turned and sat up, noticing his unique form.

"May I please have a look at what took place just after my death?" Makoto wanted to make sure what he heard was real, that and he needed a jumpstart to get his memories going. Quietly, a grey finger tapped a control and the picture came to life. Makoto Itou watched, torn between awe and horror at the brutality of Sekai as she stabbed at his former body. Her motions halting as she realized he was dead.

The silence of the room suddenly was pierced by the shrill teakettle going off. Causing Sekai to panic and leave the room, leaving Makoto's body to bleed and stain the floor. However, it wasn't that long before another familiar face gazed into the room and froze in disbelieving shock.

"...Kotonoha..." Makoto whispered softly as he watched Katsura's eyes fade to lifelessness once again. He watched as she slowly beheaded his body and felt like throwing up. His eyes widened considerably when she took his pants and undershorts off and then reflexively crossed his legs as she relieved his dead body of reproductiveness. "I hope I get a new body." He muttered, watching Kotonoha leave the apartment and the scene shift.

The grey cloak nodded in sympathy, "Yes, you will get a new body. However, I must caution you to be satisfied with looking at Katsura, for quite obvious reasons." A series of controls was activated, "Here is something I believe will interest you."

He looked at the screen, watching as Sekai attempted to barter witth Setsuna for her seat number while the screen version of himself sat in the background and stared out the window. "Y-You mean to tell me th-that Kiyoura was slated to be seated next to me?!"

"Yes, that is the case Itou-san." the voice continued as Makoto watched the scene play out. "I believe that Kiyoura resented Sekai for the way she handled herself, even if she didn't show it."

Makoto nodded slowly as he reflected upon the wrong choices he had made in life. "Sir, what happened before the showdown between Seikai and Katsura?"

"You mean before Sekai announced she was pregnant with your child?"

The semi-dead Itou twitched, another foolish mistake he'd made, but still it was Sekai's fault for being so open to him. "Yes."

The voice seemed to frown in disapproval as it answered, "Documented, you slept with Otome again, Hikari twice, and three of Otome's friends who wished to "try you out" as it were. I don't have it all on file however, but apparently, you slept with a large number of girls." The voice paused and continued in a slightly softer tone, "You know who's fault this really is right?"

"Sekai's?"

"Correct! All because she had a crush on you the size of the moon, and Setsuna's crush on you was fostered by Sekai herself. Ironic isn't it? Most of the mess would be avoided all for the want of a certain seat too. Wouldn't you say that that sort of thing is simply pathetic?"

Makoto nodded as he continued to watch, his expression growing more shocked the more he saw. "I think, that I would like, to take that second chance now."

_D S D_

* * *

_D S D_

On the other side somewhere in the grey, Sekai Saionji faced her own choice demoness.

"Hypocrite." Was the first word out of the grey form, yet after came a series of rapid fire accusations. "You said to your half sister Setsuna Kiyoura one time that in effect, you would support her romantic feelings for Itou. Then later, you barter with for the seat next to him, Lying about a crush you obviously had. You are guilty as accused. Tell me, how can someone with no actual experience teach someone? You really can't, besides, you shouldn't have done that anyway. BETRAYER!"

Sekai wilted under the verbal pounding, "B-but he said it was ok-!"

"SILENCE!" The voice came from all around her now, "You don't know that much about guys do you?" The voice now carried almost sneering tone. "He only said that because deep down, he sensed you were the fastest lay-"

"How dare you say that!" Cried Sekai, putting her hands in front of her face while crying, but as she discovered. Ghostly hands do not a partition make, she watched herself kiss Makoto at the end of the second day. Then she again watched herself drag Itou off, though it was clear now that Makoto was rather resistant. She flinched as the screen replayed the roof scene, where she allowed Itou to touch.

"There's a name for your past actions girlie, Thou are called "Easy" by the guys."

Suddenly the area darkened, and a spotlight of grey illuminated her. Faceless masked forms stood around her, each with a distinctive hairstyle in the form of one person or another that she had known.

"Guilty." They chorused, "You killed and then were killed. For lust disguised as love. For greed and jealousy. You sought after what was not yours and could not bear it when he did not want you."

They continued, "Your frequent misuse of your friendship with Setsuna, your tendency to be in the limelight and center of attention only brought you secret resentment. For example, after Itou saved Kiyoura, you encouraged her to like him more. And yet, you prevented Kiyoura from realizing her romance by bartering for her seating number. Hypocrite, we find you guilty."

"Her punishment," Intoned a Kiyoura-form, "Is to be silent on matters of her own heart. What we mean is she will be unable to act in her own romantic self interest ever again. This we deem as suitable punishment."

The grey form nodded and the area return to grey clouds. "Sekai Saionji, her fate is sealed, Fate String Rewind!"

That was the last thing Sekai knew before blackness again claimed her...

_D S D_

* * *

_D S D_

"Very well Makoto Itou, Farewell." The grey form nodded in respect then warned him. "Remember, you won't have any memories from your former life before. The only difference in this time from before will be a much stronger gut feeling. Anyway, Makoto Itou, Fate String Rewind!"

_**End**_

A/N: Sekai is included due to a fellow author's request. But she doesn't get any choice in the matter, rather, it serves as a punishment. And like Makoto, she will have no memories of her former life, just a feeling of something different. RnR!


	2. Start of a New Day

Don't own School Days, of which this is based off of.

**_D SD P_**

Sekai blinked and looked around from her impromptu seat in the classroom aisle while Setsuna looked at her with some concern. "Whats wrong Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked at her lifelong friend with concern, "You had been about to say something reguarding your possible feelings Itou-san." She pointedly gazed up in that direction at Itou-san, who she found, was looking right back at her!

Setsuna followed her friend's gaze up to the corner where Itou sat, "He's looking right this way Setsuna." The extroverted girl encouraged her friend, "In fact, if I didn't know any better. I'd say he's looking at you too!"

_**D SD P**_

Makoto Itou sighed as he changed his phone display from Katsura's picture to one of the standard factory backgrounds, then went to delete the accidental picture. For some reason he couldn't quite place, the girl on the train seemed like a bad idea. It had been just a gut feeling, but he usually trusted in his instincts and this was no exception. He slowly took in the activity around the room. Being it was the first day of classes for the term, the students were given a couple hours to sort themselves out and hash out the mundane stuff.

Such as the electing of a class represenative. Itou blinked at that suddenly thought and looked down toward where the girl he'd saved earlier sat with her friend. Thinking thoughtfully, he realized that the elections for class rep would begin shortly, so he got out a piece of paper and wriote "Kiyoura" on it, then folded it up for later.

He looked up again, catching the eyes of Kiyoura on him. He nodded at her briefly to acknowledge her, then went back to staring out the window, missing the blush Kiyoura now sported as she begrudgingly trudged up to the place beside Itou.

_**D SD P**_

"I thought Sekai had the biggest crush on Itou-san." Setsuna Kiyoura reflected as she turned away after looking at Itou for a bit longer to look down at her feet. She blinked as the teacher asked for the students to find their seats and started walking up to her place besides Itou. She briefly dwelled on the fact that she could see everyone from where she was now, a very brief thought of being a powerful darkmistress sprang to mind, but was quickly thrown out. She refocused on the fact that she was going to sit down by a person whom she had a growing attraction to and paused to glance at Itou before sitting down next to him.

Said deskmate had just deleted a picture of the girl from the class next door and didn't notice her sitting next to him for a while. He paid attention to what the teacher said about the responsibilities of a class rep, pretty much standard stuff really. His eyes wandered and he glanced at Kiyoura's facial profile, then focused back on his notebook and attempting to listen.

Setsuna was very aware of Itou beside her, mostly because her thoughts kept alternating between the memory of him saving her and encouraging her and the memory of Sekai encouraging her interest in Itou. She couldn't say that she wasn't interested in him, because certainly after being saved and then encouraged by him, she -was- interested. Hearing her name called, Setsuna looked up.

"Are you ok Kiyoura-san? You've been nominated for class rep, do you have any problems with having time for the rank's responsibilities?"

Setsuna nodded, "Yes sensei. I'm confident that I have extra time to spare for being the class if I should be elected." She glanced over at Itou as the teacher nodded and made additional notes.

"Do we have any additional votes for Kiyoura as class rep? Please raise your hands now."

Kiyoura smiled slightly as Itou's hand went up instantly, noting that quite a few hands were up on her behalf. She felt happy, because not only had Itou encouraged her to become class rep, he had also backed up his promise to vote for her.

The teacher nodded and made it official, "Ok, Looks like Kiyoura-san is the new class rep. Would you like to name anyone to be your assistant?"

Setsuna blushed slightly and glanced toward Itou imperceptively, "Yes, I'd like to put forward Itou-san for consideration as my assistant in matters of the class." "And without him, I certainly would not have had the courage to step forward and do this. Thank you Itou-san."

_**D SD P**_

In Class 1-4, Kotonoha Katsura considered the situation, to be more descriptive, it was a dead heat. Half the class had voted for Otome while the other half, including her opponent and friends, voted for her. The longhaired girl frowned in thought as beside her, Otome did the same.

Both of them were seat at the first row center desk with the teacher presiding. It was a new situation really for Katsura, she was unused to being in the spotlight and was rather softspoken. To her left, Katou Otome did the same, the brunette tended to be loud and bold, also a good leader.

In Katsura's mind, Otome was perfect choice for the class rep position, and suggested that Otome be the class rep while she would be the assistant and pointed out Otome's leaderlike qualities. "Sensei, To break this dead heat, we have two real options. The first is, I feel, the best application considering the opposing personalities my rival and I have. My proposal is that Otome-san be the class rep as she is more outgoing and opinionated then myself. I feel she has good leadership qualities that would be used best in the role as class rep."

Katsura took a deep breath before concluding, "Furthermore, I realize that those who voted for me did so for less then commendable intentions or simply out of spite, both of which are related to how I look." She glanced at Otome smiling slightly, "Its one reason why I nominated you Otome-san, for you are better at motivating people then I would be and that is a valid reason I proposed what I did."

Otome blinked, stunned by the frank way the black haired girl had complimented her. On one hand Katsura was right, but on the other. Katou sighed, she disliked the responsability and the duties of being a class rep. Sadly, the teacher interrupted her thoughts before she could voice them.

The Sensei, who was annoyed at the time spent in choosing a class rep, applauded Katsura's proposal. "Brilliant Katsura-san! I'll make it official now." He was just glad that the issue hadn't dragged on for any longer then it had, because there was still a great deal of material to cover before lunch. "Back to your seats, you two."

The rest of the class groaned quietly and waited for the boredom to end.

_**D SD P**_

Back in class 1-3, Saionji sat deep in thought over Setsuna and Itou. She was happy that Setsuna was attempting this sort of thing, yes, considering the alternative, Sekai was very happy for Setsuna. After all, she could be stuck behind the pervking as Sekai called him. Weightier matters were at hand however, like the boy Setsuna now sat beside. Sekai liked him, he seemed average and nice, perhaps a bit quiet. Yet, when Setsuna asked her, she just couldn't answer her. Instead she had backpedaled with a "Nevermind." and planted herself next to Hikari.

Sekai frowned as she returned her mind to the present, time was passing too slowly. "How can this be a proper building section class when there's no equipment or tools that should be here?" She idly mused as the teacher droned on about building a bookcase or some such other thing. Slowly but surely, her mind drifted from the subject at hand, to focus on the strange dreams she'd been having lately.

Saionji frowned as she contemplated the dream of last night, it had nearly been a nightmare really. She remembered that it had featured Itou and herself, but then for some strange reason, her dreamself killed Itou. It was a lucky thing she didn't wake up screaming then, for the guy was her crush. She shivered at the intensity of the dream, it had been so clear to her she could almost taste the clarity. It was something she'd have to talk to Setsuna about later.

_**D SD P**_

Makoto Itou glanced again at the near enigma beside him known as Kiyoura, Setsuna. As far as he could tell, her face revealed things on scale of very little to nothing. The only problem with that was that she seemed to be very stern looking, even when she was not.

He glanced at her again in time to see a quick head movement of her own. He paused, wondering absently if she had been looking in his direction. Then he realized what he was doing and cringed internally, recalling Kiyoura from middle school and her stare that seemed to drive everyone away. It was in this time, that he caught sight of her sidelong glance at him and realized that he might be interested in her. Based on their first real talk however, he knew it would be a challenge that would take a while.

Then the teacher switched tracks, looking straight at Itou and Kiyoura. "You two have a commitee meeting to go Kiyoura-san and Itou-san. Remember to take your lunches with you."

With a duet of "Hai Sensei!", the two made their way down the aisle and out the door. Itou holding the door for Kiyoura before joining her on the way.

"Um, Kiyoura-san, where will you be eating lunch after the meeting?" He tried not to glance over at her as they walked with other commitee members, but failed and sighed internally at her facial mask.

Kiyoura replied with little hesitation, "I will be eating with my friends. You are welcome if you wish to eat with us." She said straight-faced, mentally smiling at the reaction he'd likely give.

Itou blushed a bit, not liking the situation presented to him, "Well, I-I was thinking of eating on the roof today." He scratched the back of his nervously as they entered the commitee gathering room.

Both Itou and Kiyoura sought out where they were placed for class 1-3. It ended up being a table near the back. Kiyoura told him clearly and quietly that they'd finish that conversation later as they took their seats.

That was when Makoto spotted a familiar hair color as well as a familiar hair style a couple rows ahead of them, he cringed again, tensing slightly. His reaction causing Kiyoura to follow his gaze up to where he was looking and resolved to ask him about it later.

Itou frowned as he placed the two girls. "Hmm, Otome? I thought I'd never see her as a class rep. Is the other girl from the train?"

_**End**_

A/N: So, its a little different so far from the actual series. I've decided that I'll save the lunch and the second half of the day for next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if I skipped any words or forgot puncuation in some places please, and I will fix asap. RnR


	3. The Midday

Middle of the Day

Dont own this.

_D SD P_

Makoto Itou sat with his commitee partner Setsuna Kiyoura as the represenatives of class 1-3. This was a meeting to introduce everyone and establish an agenda for the term. Currently, Itou had divulged from observation that one of his middle school aquaintances, Katou Otome was also present, seated beside the long haired girl he thought he might've seen on the train.

The vice Principle, who oversaw the Commitee meetings started calling out the roll call and then writing the subsequent represenatives of that class on the board. The only people Makoto cared for hearing about was class 1-4, to prove his suspicion and the gut feeling he was getting.

"Okay, thank you Class 1-2, Now, will the people representing Class 1-3 please stand and introduce yourselves."

Both Itou and Kiyoura were nervous as they stood up, allowing the multitude of faces to turn towards them if it was possible to do so. Kiyoura went first, "Kiyoura, Setsuna. Class 1-3 represenative."

Itou carried the handed torch, "Itou, Makoto. Class 1-3 Represenative Assistant."

The two sat down as heads returned toward the front of the room. "Thank you Class 1-3. Class 1-4?"

Taking a deep breath, Otome and Katsura rose to their feet. "Otome, Katou. Class 1-4 represenative." The brunette was actually rather nervous so looked toward Katsura.

The Long haired girl softly spoke, just barely within everybody's hearing range. "Katsura, Kotonoha. Class 1-4 Represenative assistant."

Itou blinked, "Wow, never thought Otome would become a class rep. Maybe I should talk to her later, ask her about it." He turned his eyes toward the dark haired girl, "So, Katsura is the one who rides the train with me." He glanced from the corner of his eye at Kiyoura, "Still, I find Kiyoura more interesting then Katsura." Makoto then smiled internally, noticing Kiyoura's very pretty profile. "Cute..." He thought, then pondered on his classmates of the male variety a bit.

He knew very well that Katsura had a fair body, but he also tended to base his likings around who he felt most comfortable around. That preference right there signified that he looked at a girl's face as well as personality. Chest size didn't mean too much to him personally, but that should be no suprise as he'd never had a girlfriend before. In some respects, as Makoto looked at Katsura, he felt uneasy, like there was something he was forgetting that pertained to her.

He shook his head, it was really no matter of his concern, as Katsura was in a different class. Same with Otome, but he kinda disliked her tendency to bully others. Her friends were also stuck up as far as he had seen, or maybe it was Otome herself., but the fact of the matter remained that he disliked bullies. Even if said bullies were decent looking females.

He frowned at Otome from behind her, remembering her tendency to be rude and cruel to others. Granted she had a lovely exterior and was really pretty, but her personality (to him) seemed to grate a bit... He got pulled out of his mental evaluations by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the eyes of Kiyoura. "Ah! Kiyoura-san!"

Kiyoura gave him her normal stare, which amounted to one thinking they were facing facing a security guard staring them down for doing something awry. "Let's talk over Lunch, Itou-san." She then motioned for him to follow her.

Getting up out of the chair, Makoto glanced quickly over and found 2 pairs of eyes watching him. He shivered internally and then followed Kiyoura out to the corridor.

_D SD P_

Kiyoura led Makoto up to the roof with the latter following her. However, Setsuna went around and over to the area near the air circulation machinery and sat down on a bench. Itou sat beside her with his own lunch. However, Kiyoura wasn't quite ready to dig in to her food yet. "Itou-san," Makoto looked up at her, "I want to thank you for the other day at the entrance ceremony. You made me really happy when you saved me there."

Itou's face went warm as he recalled that day, nodding his head to her words. "Ah, well those guys were being jerks and I really hated them being bullies." Makoto smiled at the memory of afterwards. "K-Kiyoura-san, I just want you to know that you can come to me if you need to for anything. I-I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be your friend." Makoto reached up and rubbed the back of his head nervously as he suddenly saw Kiyoura's face go through an astounding change. "Wow. She is beautiful with that smile." Was his last thought before he felt her arms around him, nearly causing him to freeze up.

Setsuna hugged him tight. She was the happiest she'd ever been right now. He wanted to be her friend and she was exuberant because of that fact. Becoming aware of the fact that Itou was rather tense, she slowly let him go and looked down to the ground nervously, her face suddenly coated in a sheen of cherry. "Ano, I'm just really happy that you are my friend Itou-"

"Makoto, call me Makoto."

"-Makoto-san." She slowly looked back up to his kind face, suddenly aware of their proximity to eachother. "M-Makoto-san, I was wanting to talk to you about a dream I had just recently. The reason I talk to you of this is because it was a very abnormal dream for me to have as it involved you, Sekai, and Katsura-san from 1-4."

Makoto listened as she explained, his face getting paler as Setsuna spelled out her dream to him. Then afterwards, he held her as she cried. They never did eat their lunches.

_D SD P_

Unknown to Makoto and Setsuna, They had an eavesdropper who ate half of her lunch before leaving the other half unfinished. Katou Otome listened as best she could, remembering her own dream. "That sounds so real. Not unlike the dream I had." Otome blushed as she remembered the vividness of her dream that featured Makoto Itou.

However, remembering now that she had extra duties as class rep caused her to scowl and go back to her class. "Damn that Katsura." Otome had wanted Katsura to shoulder the entire burden herself, mainly so that she and her friends could pick on her. Now however, thanks to Katsura, one Katou Otome was the class rep, which meant that Otome had more work to do. Katou sighed and quickly left the area before exiting the roof, hoping she wouldn't be spotted by the ones she'd overheard.

_D SD P_

Sekai wondered where Setsuna was. That is to say that she knew where Kiyoura was supposed to be, but that she was wondering when the commitee meeting would be over. She was sitting with Hikari Kuroda eating lunch and sharing stories over what had happened over the short vacation from school they'd had when the conversation suddenly turned to dreams.

"You know," Hikari Kuroda said as she paused from eating her rice, "I had the weirdest dream last night, for some reason, Itou-san was in it."

Sekai raised her head toward her friend, "Really? That's strange, because I also had a dream with Itou-san-" A small shudder went through her body as the previously blocked out dream again came to her mind's eye. "-last night. It was a vile and horrible dream Hikari." She put her bento down as she shuddered again looking down upon her lap and her hands, reliving.

_**D SD P Dream Seque-Vision**_

_The message had been sent, it was time for her to act. With little hestitation, she grasped the carving knife from the rack of knives and proceeded slowly toward Makoto's room, where she waited outside the left ajar door. She listened for his uttering of her last goodbye, then after that was uttered, she charged into the room quickly, the knife poised in front of her for him._

_Right as he turned around, her hands pushed the knife into his abdomen, tearing and ripping through the clothes and flesh as Makoto finished turning towards her. Rotating the knife within his body as Makoto's body started fall, she slashed the other way, cutting through a lower rib before the blade came free of his side. Watching him stagger and grunt from the corner of her eye, she waited for him to fall to the floor before standing over him and crying out that he was cruel, bringing the blade down into his back as he jerked and shuddered._

_Moving to maintain a steadier grip, she knelt astride his convulsing body and stabbed him again and again, tolerating his body's movements toward turning over to face her. At which point, she cried out that he'd only cared for Katsura and stabbed him recklessly in the heart and lungs. Her swings and stabbings sloppy jabs that tore up his chest and internal organs, cutting and slicing through his ribs in a last flury of movement before she stopped to stare at his bloody and cut body._

_She felt his hand on her abdomen, the touch had brought her back from madness, but left her to stare at what she had wrought whilst feeling Makoto's hand slowly slide from her belly to his side. He was dead, she knew that now. Her eyes staring wide at his impossibly enlarged and suprised lifeless ones. In the kitchen, the teakettle went off like an air siren in her ears, seeming to waker her up from a nightmare that had actually happened._

_Fearing the neighbors calling for emergency assistance, she fled the scene, taking the knife with her after cleaning her hands and face. She was glad to make it home unquestioned, for she had yet to come to grips with herself for her earlier actions..._

_**D SD P DSV End**_

Hikari held Sekai as the normally outgoing and friendly girl broke down on her shoulder. Kuroda herself was in shock, to think that a dream with your crush could be like that... The curly hoop haired girl winced in sympathy for Sekai, thinking that if there ever was a way to kill a crush, it would be to have that kind of dream. Hikari comforted Sekai a bit longer, "It'll be ok Sekai."

Sekai herself sobered up as her mind again shoved that horror of that dream away, smiling slightly at Hikari, "Thank you Hikari." She moved back to her own little space on the grass, smoothing her messed up skirt and picking up where she left off with her bento. Only to find that the ants had decided to hijack it, causing Saionji to toss it into the nearby trash can in disgust, after which, the end of lunch bell rang.

Sekai scowled at the bell, and rose to her feet with her friend. "I guess its time to head back, Joy."

_End_

A/N: Still havent decided on the next character to introduce. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed. Kinda busy right now, so trying to write when ever I can. That and I'm not sure if I'm writing the different characters right either.


End file.
